hellverseundertalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ink!Sans
"Every AU had a right to exist" -Ink!Sans Bio Ink!Sans was created by Comyet Ink!Sans is a protector, and a friend of Alpha!Sans, and is the Sans of the unfinished AU, ___Tale Ink is the minor god of creation, and guardian to all AU's Personality Ink Sans is upbeat, excitable, and a passionate artist, mostly Ink does not have a soul, as he lost it long ago, and to compensate he drinks special paints that allow him to act as if he had a soul When he runs out of his paints, he shows his true self, a deranged maniac who does not care for the people of the multiverse, but rather for the AU's themselves His reasoning thoughts are that there are so many duplicates of people throughout the multiverse that they simply don't matter. Ink has an intense fear of the metaphorical meaning of white, as such he will seek to make anything plain and white colorful. Origin Ink!Sans is from an unfinished AU simply known as ___tale, where he spent an unknown amount of time, before escaping, at the cost of destroying his very soul. He eventually found a place he called the doodle-sphere, where he found paints that allow him emotions. The emotions that the paint bestowed upon him were fleeting however, and so he found a way to bottle them, and he began to wear them in a bandoleer, so that he may feel no matter where he is located. Being in ___Tale instilled a fear of unfinished worlds and art in general, so he decided to protect worlds and help creators finish them. Error Little is known of how he met Error, though they were enemies since they first met, having conflicting views about the AU's. Eventually they began a sort of friendship, and Ink tried to relate to Error, however Error never felt the same sort of friendliness t'words Ink, and absolutely hated him, Ink stands up for everything that Error sought to destroy. X-event Ink was the one responsible for the X-Event after Error and Ink were trapped of a mysterious island and both declared a truce. Ink was no longer allowed to create, and Error was no longer allowed to destroy. Fearing no more creation, Ink almost went insane, and happened upon X-Tale and XGaster, and together they created OVERWRITE Eventually after a battle within OuterTale, Ink was able to release XGaster into the multiverse Alpha!Sans Before the X-Event at an unknown date, Ink met Alpha!Sans, and learned about the first AU, AlphaTale. None before were able to see Alpha, due to a positive connection to the multiverse being needed to even see them, though it is unknown if Ink is his student, or if they met briefly once. Founding of Peace A mysterious Sans appeared, calling himself King Multiverse, who was inherently powerful enough to claim the title of king of the multiverse, and so the era of peace began, along with the God system, of which everyone was given a god title, such as Ink, who was given the title of minor god of creation. With peace, the out-of-codes were allowed to fulfill their jobs without conflict, as they were no longer allowed to hurt or directly oppose the other gods. Powers & Stats * Creation Ink can create almost anything with paint and his giant paintbrush, broomy * AU jump Ink can also move between AU's at will * Paint Blasters His strongest attack, giant skulls that shoot black ink Category:Protectors Category:Gods